Exceptional Interview
by kalaway7
Summary: Albus Dumbledore's job interview for the Transfiguration position at Hogwarts. He's got more style and nerve than any candidate and can put on quite a show--literally!


Armando Dippet made his way through the pressing throng, sidestepping brightly clad clowns hawking candy apples and sticky fingered children bellowing for pony rides. This was certainly not the sort of place he normally sought out new staff, but it would likely be interesting no matter the outcome. As he approached a large purple and gold tent, he heard the vibrantly, ringing voice of the emcee announcing the show within.

"Step right up folks! This is the act everyone's talking about. The most sensational magician of our century! The finest wizard since the famed Merlin! Don't miss the Astounding Albus, the Perspicacious Percival, the Wonderful Wulfric, the Brilliant Brian, the Great Dumbledorrreee!" His voice carried over the crowd and it did indeed look as though this act was the most popular show on the premises, as dozens of people poured into the garish tent.

Casting a quick Notice-me-Not in order to avoid the ticket-taker, Dippet entered the tent. On the high stage sat an auburn haired young man, for despite his beard he looked to be in his early thirties. He wore fiery orange wizards robes and was perched in a cushy, green armchair, smiling as though he had a secret no one else knew.

"I daresay that most everyone in this crowd 'knows' that magic is not real, but I will do my best to convince you that there is more to magic than smoke and mirrors. Now if someone would be so kind as to volunteer to assist me," he said gazing around at the crowd. Many hands shot up, and Dumbledore's eyes quickly found Dippet's as he moved to the front of the crowd.

"You sir! You look like an open-minded sort!" he called out, motioned toward the wizened old warlock. "Would you care to join me?"

Dippet raised an eyebrow, but made his way up the steps to the left of the stage. His modest brown suit contrasted sharply with Dumbledore's flashy robes, but he took it in stride and shook the magician's hand with a wink.

Dumbledore smiled serenely and conjured another armchair out of thin air. The crowd gasped and whispered, but seemed to decide it was a fine trick as the murmurs quickly became furious applause. Dippet sat placidly in the second armchair and looked with calculating curiosity at the man across from him.

"Do you believe in magic, my good man?" Dumbledore inquired, his grin never faltering.

Dippet glanced out at the crowd incredulously, then back at Dumbledore with a small smile. "I believe that things are only impossible until they're not."

Dumbledore laughed merrily, "Very true! The wisest statement I've heard all day." He flicked his wand and a beautiful bronze tinged eagle flew out of his wand, and soared over the heads of the crowd. The audience let out another astonished gasp as they followed the progress of the elegant bird. Dippet could see several people looking from Dumbledore to the eagle, as though trying to work out just how that trick could possibly have worked.

Dippet stared at Dumbledore, looking thoroughly impressed, though he'd hardly glanced at the bird. With a smirk he cleared his throat, "So if your magic is real, how do you keep from attracting the attention of…the government?"

The magnificent eagle landed at Dumbledore's knee and he lowered his voice to a stage whisper, commenting, "You can get away with almost anything if you don't sever the boundaries of what people believe." With another casual swish of his wand, the noble eagle turned into a great silvery snake. It slithered to the edge of the stage and the whole front row pressed back with shocked screams, but the rest of the crowd only applauded louder.

Dippet shook his head in amazement, brows knitted. Going along with the remarkable display, he observed, "But as you say, it takes more than smoke and mirrors to accomplish this sort of feat. Do you not have those who insist that their curiosity be sated?"

"The courteously curious are never ignored, but the tactless are not rewarded," he answered vaguely. And once again his wand flicked and the hissing snake transformed into a small, ebony badger. Again the crowd erupted into applause, and the spooked badger skittered back to its maker, hiding under his chair. Dumbledore prodded it gently with his wand, and it moved hesitantly toward the edge of the stage, sniffing the air and taking in the murmuring spectators.

Dumbledore stood and glanced from the little animal back toward his companion, "So what is your conclusion, sir? Will I live to educate many in the ways of magic? Will the secrets of enchantment reach many brave ears through me?"

Dippet rose from his seat as well and surveyed the crowd, the magician, and the little badger. "Well, I must say, you have certainly convinced me that anything is possible if you've got enough nerve! I do believe you will get your wish, young man," he said with finality, reaching out his hand to seal the deal.

Dumbledore stretched out his hand, but he still held his wand and with a final swish the meek badger changed into a massive, golden lion. As it stalked back and forth the crowd erupted, not in applause, but in frightened shouts. With a broad bow, Dumbledore shook Dippet's hand, and just as the lion roared hugely and took a flying leap out over the crowd, he and his golden lion disappeared with a pop.

The crowd stood transfixed for a moment, unsure how to react, and then Dippet broke the silence with a deep, rumbling laugh. Strolling off the stage, he took the stairs two at a time and was still chuckling as he exited the tent.


End file.
